narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Art of the Medical-Nin: Preparation for War
Preparation Waiting at the harbor in the Land of Focus, Iyasu goes over all the info that the Eikage gave her. "Let's see, I'm supposed to test her on her medical-nin skills to see if she would make a valuable addition to our force when it comes time to invade," thought Iyasu. "I wonder what she will look like, and what her skill set is," thought Iyasu. A young petite girl with long orange-brownish hair approached the stranger. She looked at the stranger and said "I-I, I'm Hi-Hikari Kumoi from Taifūgakure. I have been sent to lend a hand to our ally, the village in the Land of Focus." " Are you the one who is supposed to pick me?" she questioned. Iyasu looked over at the girl, "Hmm, I think your the one I'm supposed to pick up, so you're a medical-nin?" "Well then, follow me, we have a long walk ahead of us before we reach the village of Ei," "So, tell me a little bit about yourself, for example, what made you decide to become a medical-nin?" asked Iyasu, as they began the long trek to the village of Ei. "The only reason I became a medical-nin would be: my wish to protect everyone near and dear to me. I don't want them to suffer, I became a medical-nin so that I can at least relief them of their physical pain!" replied Hikari, as she began to walk. "So how long have you been a medical-nin?" asked Iyasu, as she led Hikari through the thick brush and trees of the forest. "Because from what I've heard, both the Eikage and the Taifūkage have spoken highly of your medical ninjutsu skills," "Six years, that's a long time isn't it? I was like eleven back then. Let's not talk about that, I am nothing that great. Talk highly spoken medical ninjutsu skills, you're more famous than I am, Iyasu-chan! Let me make you aware of this, I am not known solely for my Medical-ninjutsu" replied Hikari, as she followed Iyasu's lead. "Me?? I'm nothing special, I still have a long way to go before I can consider myself a top flight medical-nin, besides, you have more experience then me, as I'm only 15 years old," Iyasu said, "speaking of which, it looks like we have arrived at the Forest Village, do you want to stop here for a bit? I have to talk with the Daimyo before we can commence some training," Iyasu commented. "I am 16, I'll be 17 next week but none of that matters. Sure, let's take a small break before the training". "Ok, I'm back, the Daimyo said that we can practice here, as long as we don't destroy the village, so where do you want to start, with medical ninjutsu or with battle skills?" Iyasu asked. "Anything is fine with me. Since I'm your guest, I hope you'd listen to me. I want you to have the first go! So, don't hold back, give me all you got!" Hikari said. "Well then, let's get to it," said Iyasu, "Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique!" She began blowing multiple small flames at Hikari, before charging up her next technique and waiting for an opening. As the hit landed on Hikari, the Hikari before her began to fade away. The real Hikari appears behind Iyasu making a simple gesture of hand, which released a invisible sword emitted from her fingers. The Blade being made of wind rushed towards Iyasu with tremendous speed and began it's assault in a gust of wind and making a slicing sound. "This sword is unavoidable, now what will you do? Wait, what was your name again?" Hikari commented. Before, Iyasu would get a chance to react, Hikari threw a round of multiple Shuriken at her. Seeing the shuriken Iyasu used a few handseals,"Water Release: Water Encampment Wall!" She then manipulated the wall so that it swamped the area, sending the shuriken askew. Before Hikari could counter the water, Iyasu broke the water into multiple streams that assaulted Hikari from all directions, "I'll just have to use the skills I know to defeat you," replied Iyasu, before feeling something slice into her side, giving her nausea as she watched blood start to drip out. Just the moment before the streams could assault her, Hikari punched the ground which gave rise to a major earth quake and created multiple craters on the ground around her fist. Soon, the earth tore apart creating large chasms. The length, width, direction, and curve of the chasm were so large that it easily flowed all the water away. "You were saying something, weren't you?" said Hikari as she threw a Kunai tied with an Explosive Tag at Iyasu. Iyasu jumped to avoid the kunai, "ok, time to get serious, Zeal Release: Blue Fire!" From her mouth, Iyasu released a stream of blue flames that she aimed at Hikari, before summoning a clone to attack Hikari from behind. As, the punches and kicks landed on Hikari, she immediately grabbed her opponent thereby restraining her by holding Iyasu in a stance. Soon Hikari's body began to glow and soon exploded, thereby giving rise to an explosion so strong that it'd destroy everything in it's vicinity and since the clone was injured it reverted back to it's natural lightning-state, at the same time electrocuting whatever it is touching. Sitting casually on the side, the real Iyasu stood in wait, while she looked around for the real Hikari, "where did she go?" Frustrated, Iyasu thought about sitting down, though she was afraid to let her guard down. Suddenly, Hikari appeared above Iyasu with her Chakra Scalpel activated, as she made a simple slash with tremendous force with her scalpel. Surprised that Hikari appeared out of seemingly nowhere, Iyasu could do nothing more than dodge the attack, something that her bleeding side protested to. Running out of options and chakra, Iyasu decided she had no choice but to use her clan's hiden technique in the hopes that it would be enough to keep Hikari at bay. "Those flames..., they are no ordinary flames, one thing I can deduct from it's shape, if I am hit with that I am done for sure", Hikari thought to herself as she retreated. Iyasu then began the process, as the flames she knew began to combine, one by one to form a large, multicolored phoenix, who flapped its wings impatiently before beginning to spill its tears on Iyasu's side, which slowly began to heal as the tears closed up the wound. "Thanks phoenix," muttered Iyasu as she got back up. "Now, to find Hikari," said Iyasu, as she jumped on the phoenix's back before taking off. Hikari while on her foot began deducing the technique, "From what I've seen so far, this technique is highly disenchanted and complex. The flames are advanced than normal ones. Also, it possesses the ability to heal the user such a technique will be immensely chakra taxing and it must have some sort of major drawbacks which means that Iyasu shouldn't be able to maintain it for very long!" Hikari thought to herself. Another example of the woman's sharp intellect and deductive skills. Looking down at the area from the sky, Iyasu spots something moving in the undergrowth, "that has to be her, I have to strike quickly, otherwise I won't having any chakra left to fight with," thought Iyasu, sending the phoenix into a dive while readying some fire to attack Hikari with in case the initial dive by the phoenix missed. "Here goes nothing," Iyasu said. Hikari moved with such overwhelming and tremendous speed that not even the diving phoenix or a Sharingan eye could keep up with her. Hikari seemingly vanished in the deep jungle for she couldn't be tracked down easily. Finding her would be a herculean task even for the best sensor, since she distributed a very feeble amount of chakra to every tree and shrub in the forest. "Crap," thought Iyasu, "how was she able to move so fast?", Iyasu then got off of the phoenix, "I don't have enough chakra to use shadow clones, considering she was able to move fast enough to be anywhere in this area, looks like I have no choice, hopefully the daimyo will forgive me for this, Great Phoenix: Leveling Flames!" With that Iyasu used almost all of her remaining chakra to set the entire forest on fire, disintegrating all the trees and leaving wide open space. She then promptly sank to her knees as the phoenix dissipated, her chakra level near 0. Hikari appeared behind Iyasu saying, "if you had been wise enough to notice, the one you followed was a clone then maybe, maybe you wouldn't have lost this one!". "Let me explain this to you in detail, the very moment I saw that phoenix while I made you think as if I ran away, I made a clone and asked her to keep running in order to befool you while I hid in the bushes, suppressing my chakra so you wouldn't notice me. I waited for the exact moment when you'd run out of juice and I'd strike you but it seems that you've lost a huge amount of chakra" she added as she patted Iyasu on shoulder giving her some of Hikari's chakra. "Alright, this should do!" commented Hikari as she lended her colleague a plenty full of chakra. "Aghh," said Iyasu, "this is why I'm a medic-nin and not a hunter-nin," Iyasu got up, "so what do you want to do now?" asked Iyasu. "How about having some food, I am hungry?" said Hikari. Category:Role-Play